


Endurance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt #349: Endurance.Warning(s)/Genre:Stalking, size queen!Draco, Erotica.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #349: Endurance.
> 
> **Warning(s)/Genre:** Stalking, size queen!Draco, Erotica.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Endurance

~

“…not only’s he hung, but his endurance is legendary.” 

Draco, studying in the common room, listened more closely. 

“…know this because—?”

“Hannah Abbott said so.” 

Draco sighed. All the hot ones liked fanny.

“She could’ve been lying.” 

“She’s Hufflepuff.” 

“Why’d they break up?”

“He’s too big. _And_ he likes boys.” 

Draco’s head popped up.

“Too big?” 

“I know, she’s mad. We should try our luck.” 

“Maybe. Wonder if he’s ever had a threesome?” 

“Saint Longbottom? What do you think?” 

After they’d left, Draco pursed his lips. He knew what _he_ thought. Clearly it was time to check out the greenhouse. 

~

Draco spent the next few days in greenhouse three, pretending to study while surreptitiously watching Longbottom planting trees.

Longbottom had lovely muscle definition, large hands, and he worked steadily all day. The thought of having all that endurance channeled into sex made Draco’s gut clench, his mouth go dry. 

Distracted one evening, Draco didn’t even notice Longbottom was done until Longbottom approached him. “I’m locking up, Malfoy.” 

Scrambling to his feet, Draco nodded. “Right. Thanks.” Then, offering a faint smile, he played this hand. “So, can I help you with the planting sometime?” 

Longbottom’s eyebrow went up. “Sure. Why not?” 

~

Herbology was relaxing. Draco hadn’t anticipated enjoying it, but something about planting seeds in cool dirt, encouraging them to grow, soothed his soul. 

At first Longbottom just watched him, but after a while, he, too, seemed to relax, his attitude thawing. 

Soon, they started chatting about life, about what they planned to do now that the war was over. Longbottom proved a decent confidant, an enduring listener; Draco often found himself confiding in him. 

One evening, after locking up, Longbottom turned towards Draco. “Fancy a drink?” 

Draco nodded. “Sure. Where?” 

Longbottom smiled. “Mine. I’ve my own place.” 

Draco swallowed. “Okay.” 

~

Longbottom actually had a house. It didn’t look like much outside, but inside it was spacious. Impressed, Draco looked around. 

“The Headmistress assigned me these quarters,” Longbottom said. “I’m now Professor Sprout’s assistant, you see.” 

Draco nodded. “Nice.” 

“I’ve ale, whisky, elf wine,” Longbottom continued. “Help yourself.”

Approaching the bar, Draco inspected the liquor, pouring himself some wine. “Impressive.” 

“Thanks.” 

Draco sipped. “Aren’t you having any?” 

Longbottom smiled. “I like to keep my senses sharp.” His eyes dipped to Draco’s mouth. “Plus, I find wine inhibits my…endurance. Something I suspect I’ll need tonight.” 

Draco never did finish his wine. 

~

As it turned out, Longbottom _was_ hung. They kissed, groped, and undressed, stumbling to Longbottom’s bed. Climbing onto it, Draco finally got to look his fill. 

“I can bottom if you like,” Longbottom offered as Draco eyed his cock. 

Draco huffed. “Are you mad? I’ve been stalking you for weeks because I heard you had a big dick and great endurance. Now it’s time to prove the rumours are true.” 

“So you _have_ been flirting?” 

“I haven’t been all that subtle about it.” Draco licked his lips. “Now, are we fucking or not?” 

Longbottom laughed, reaching for him. “We’re fucking.” 

~

Longbottom took his time preparing Draco, stretching him thoroughly. Draco, dying to feel that huge cock split him in two, cajoled and pleaded with him to hurry up, but Longbottom ignored him. 

“I _have_ done this before,” Draco whinged, arching his back as Longbottom pressed four fingers into him. 

“Not with me,” Longbottom said. “Trust me, you’ll need this.” He twisted his wrist and Draco saw stars. “Plus, I like finger-fucking you.” He licked Draco’s ear. “You make the best noises.” 

Moaning, Draco fisted the sheets and endured, and when Longbottom finally pushed inside him, he realised he’d been right. 

~

“Oh fuck,” Draco gasped as Longbottom moved in and out of him. 

“Working on it,” Longbottom muttered. “So fucking tight—”

Draco groaned, closing his eyes. Longbottom was so deep Draco could practically taste him, and he clearly wasn’t about to stop. 

Draco’s orgasm took him by surprise when it washed over him, blinding him for several moments, and when he came to, Longbottom was _still_ fucking him. “Salazar,” he moaned.

“Nope,” Longbottom whispered. “Neville.” 

Longbottom continued moving, and Draco whimpered upon realising he was actually getting hard again. “Fuck—”

Neville growled, speeding up, and Draco hung on for the ride.

~

“You broke me,” Draco whimpered. 

Longbottom, arms behind his head, looking down at him. “In a good way, I hope.” 

Cracking open one eye, Draco glanced up at him. “It was all right.” 

Longbottom grinned. “You can’t lie on your back, and I’m pretty sure I made you pass out twice, so I’d say that’s better than ‘all right’. At least tell me if I lived up to the endurance rumours.” 

Draco huffed, but he couldn’t help but smile. “Fine! Yes, you lived up to them. Sodding Gryffindors, always needing your egos stroked—” 

Longbottom leaned down. “Not just our egos.” 

~

“So,” Longbottom asked hours later. “That’s it, then?” 

Draco, dozing, woke immediately. “Huh?” 

Longbottom sighed, caressing Draco’s sore arse. “Shame we can’t do it again.” His hand lingered, a finger gently testing Draco’s hole.

“What are you on about?” 

“People never sleep with me more than once.”

“Wait.” Draco raised his head. “You mean people sleep with you and then don’t do it again?” 

Longbottom sighed and nodded. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “That’s what you get for dating idiots. Of course we’re fucking again.” 

“We are?” Longbottom beamed. “Great.” 

Draco snorted. As if he was letting him get away?

~

The girls were in the common room again. Draco smirked upon hearing them approach. 

“…dating a Slytherin, apparently.” 

“Damn. I’d’ve liked to have seen if the rumours were true. Especially the one about his endurance.” 

“Right?” One of them sighed. “Why are the hot ones always into cock?” 

Draco grinned and gathered up his books. Speaking of cock— “I can’t argue that,” he said, standing up. 

The two girls winced as they saw him. Smiling broadly, Draco moved past them.

Before the door closed he head them whispering. “…think it’s Malfoy?” 

“Can’t be!” 

Draco hummed. Time to find his man. 

~


End file.
